Brand New Captain
by shinseikoiti
Summary: The Bleach story re-told with the introduction of a new character. Right after the fight with Ishida, a new guy domes to Karakura. Will he be friends with everyone?


The struggle with Ishida Uryuu had just happened. All of them were attending normally to school. Even though the teacher belived in Ishida's excuse for his injuries, some students were rumoring about what could've really happened. Even in the teahers' room there were some people talking. Ishida was one of the best students in the school and it was really strange for him to ijury his hands. Even when sewing his dextery was something remarkable.

Well, nobody would guess what actually happened. Nobody but those who had some spiritual powers like Chad, Inoue and even Tatsuki were thinking over matters that no other could even imagine. Even though Keigo Asano had seen Ishida with the Urahara Shoten crew, since he doesn`t have any spirituall powers, he though it was just an act for some kind of theatre group.

Three days have passed since then and these were calm days. Even Rukia was just looking the time passing by and having some time together with the schoolgirls. By night she were checking her sotck of spiritual items when she realized some products were just expiring and had to restock them. But it was strange, she always were able to use all of them before the expiration date. She made stocks that longed for the right amount of time, so she would need to go to the shop the less possible. She went to the Urahara`s the next day. When she was choosing what to buy she noticed that her hollow alert didn`t ring once since the battle against Ishida. It was weird, no hollow attacks in three days Maybe they got frightened because the Menos Grande got badly hurt. But that was not like their nature. She decided to ask Urahara, but he said he had nothing to tell her. Right after she left, she saw a guy coming in, but he didn`t caught her attention, so she couldn`t notice any details about his appearance.

Back at school, Rukia decided to ask Ishida if he knew anything about that. Surprisingly he didn`t notice the absence of hollows until then. But once she said it was really strange that he didn`t feel a single hollow's reiatsu in many days. While they were thinking about possibilities, Ichigo arrived and asked what happened. They thought that asking Ichigo would be of no use, since he would be the last to notice something like that. Another day was ending and Rukia decided to see Ichigo's reaction and right before going to sleep she started talking:

It's been a while since we had a hollow warning. – said Rukia making hed "bed" inside of Ichigo's cabinet.

Well I actually didn't know why I was feeling bored, but now that you say, yeah, it's been quite a while now. – said Ichigo lifting in his bed.

So you were feeling bored because there were no fights? – turned Rukia to ask.

Well, it's not like I enjoy fighting, but after all that action when Ishida used that bait I was feeling quite stagnated.

Maybe that was nothing to worry about. It was normal after having a lot of adrenaline running through his body and suddenly stopped, he were sure to feel a little strange. But as expected he didn't even notice the reason. Whatever was the reason, she would have to find out and she was going to investigate starting the next day. Or so she planned, because right when she was closing the door to sleep, both felt a strong reiatsu. Not a hollow's, but it was one that made Rukia shiver. It definitely was a Shinigami's reiatsu. And that level of power, it could even be a fukutaichou. But as sudden as it appeared, it was gone. The shock was such that she didn't even had the time to try to locate it. Ichigo was looking through the open window. Where and whose reitasu was that?

The next day, Rukia didn't go to school. She was investigating the whereabouts of whoever's reiatsu was the one of the night before. The first place to go was Urahara shoten, obviously. But he was way too dispersive when she tried to get something from him.

Meanwhile in Ichigo's school, Tatsuki heard that the new Kendô instructor was really strong, not only with a sword, but also in Kenpo, Karate, Jeet Kune Do, Muay Thay, Taekwondo and a lot of martial arts only she could name. She was really excited to see him, since some girls were saying he was handsome too. Ichigo wasn't really interested in that, but when he saw Ishida he remembered last night's sudden reiatsu, but even before he could go to him, Ishida himself went and asked Ichigo:

So. Last night's reiatsu was a shinigami one for sure. So I though in asking you if you knew whose reiatsu it was. – asked Ishida very directly, making Ichigo look surprised. – but for your reaction I will assume that you are as clueless as I am.

So... You have any clues? – asked Ichigo.

Well, my guess was that Rukia had recovered and gone. I was even more sure because she was absent today, but since you don't know I will say that I was wrong.

Keigo started making a ruckus for seeing Ishida and Ichigo talking. how could Ichigo betray him like that? Was that the reason why Ichigo had such good grades? Ichigo and Ishida just ignored him and after saying a little more stuff regarding the misterious reiatsu, they just parted ways.

Since Ichigo used to attend to the same dojo as Tatsuki, she wanted him to go see the new instructor with her. He wasn't really into those sort of things, but since he was now using a Zanpakutou to fight, he decided to take a look at how a real swordsman fight. Inoue, Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro went along. Keigo was really excited, he kept saying that the new instructor was a legend that actually fought and passed the Nittouryu to Musashi, helped Bruce Lee to finish his Jeet Kune Do and even mastered anciet secret martial arts. Mizuiro said that things like that wouldn't be even possible, but it was better not contradicting crazy people, making Asano mad at him.

It was easy to know they were getting closer, the noise that came from the Kendo dojo was really something. Bamboo swords, shinais, clashing were really loud. Even louder when they got in. Tatsuki started looking for the new instructor as soon as she got in. Looking everywhere, but it was hard to tell since all of them were wearing masks. No one was really something in there, they all seemed normal leveled. But then a little group caught their attention. Lined up in the back, htere were three people, hard to say if they were male or female since all of them were wearing full bogu. They couldn't do a thing, so they just waited until the training was over. All that noise was really bothersome to Ichigo, also the smell of the sweat, but he could understande why those people enjoyed doing it. While you're in a fight, all your body seem to disappear, you can't feel even the pain in your muscles disappear. The smell in the air, the surroundings, the sky, everything becomes nohing but also, you become one with the enviroment. In the most extreme moments of a battle you forget everything it's just you and your enemy. That's why Ichigo was feeling uneasy after so many days without a hollow warning. Tatsuki on the other hand didn't feel bothered by anything, she was enjoying the moment. Every hit that connected, she observed those fighters clashing all around the dojo and inside her head was comparing to what she felt when she was in the tatami fighting karate. Mizuiro and Keigo didn't have these kind of thoughts since they weren't fighters of any kind.

After the training finished, they approached the three guys taht were sitting all the time while the others fought. For their surprise, two were girls and one was a mid-aged guy. Tatsuki got a bit disappointed when she saw them closer. Still, she wanted to ask about the fight and the feeling on a battle on kendo. Before she had a chance, Ichigo asked to the guy if he was the new instructor. But he said no. The new instructor was apsent that day. He had some business because he was just moving in to Karakura. So they wouldn't have a chance to meet the new instructor yet. Tatsuki seemed to have forgotten about the reason they were there and was already talking to the girls that were there too. They explained that the older guy was the master in the dojo, the main instructor, while they were just like teachers. What determined that was their grades. The older guy was in sixth dan while they were both in fourth. Tatsuki figured out what they were talking about, since Karate also uses the dans to grade their students after achieving the black belt.

After a little more talking, they realized it was going to get dark soon and all of them decided it was time to leave. The master said that the guy they were looking for also was going to attend in a karate dojo in the city. They got really surprised when they heard the name of the dojo Tatsuki attends. She looked at her watch and said that if they were quick enough they could get there before it got closed.

When they got there, all that was left was some students who had to clean the dojo and the master who had the keys to close the doors. Tatsuki asked them if the newcomer came, but they got an negative answer. What a pity it seemed they would have to wait to see the so rumored guy. She wondered if he was really strong, so did Ichigo. Only after a while the master recognized Ichigo. How could he forget that orange hair? He felt really bad since his mother's death because the accident happened when they were going home after a training in his dojo. Ichigo just thanked him and said that the reason he stopped coming was other, much to the old man's relief. They were just about to leave when someone appeared in the door. It was a young man with short black hair with his fringe reaching the base of his nose. He was wearing a black shirt over a indigo rib knit tank top his pants were light brown with the lower bars put inside the bootleg of the black buskin he was still wearing He had glasses and was kind of serious looking, but still, even Tatsuki could tell he was quite good-looking. Inoue and Chad kept looking at him for a while something about him bothered them. After a moment, with everyone looking at him he started to talk.

Sorry for the intromission. I know it is kinda late, but I wanted to introduce to the master of the dojo.

Oh! So you're the guy who is going to train with us? – asked the master.

Yes, I think my old master sent a letter of introduction. I hope he didn't exaggerate when he wrote about me.

Hey! You're the guy who's gonna be the kendo instructor in Karakura high? – suddenly asked Orihime.

Yes, I guess. They really wanted me to be, but I don't know if I'm suited for thet. Are ou students of that school?

Yep. And let me ask you. Which dan are you? – asked Tatsuki.

Well, I don't really know. I actually wasn't training with graduations. My master is really odd. He even said taht I wasn't supposed to participate in competitions.

Your master isn't well known by commoners, but amongst the higher graduates of many different martial arts they seem him as an eccentric. But well, they also seemed Musashi like that. May I ask you for a favour? If you would, could you please accept to show your abilities in a fight right now?

Well, I wasn't really prepared, but well, if this was a battlefield, enemies wouldn't wait for the moment I was prepared, right?

So. Let's see. Who could fight with you?

Let me do it, sensei! – said Tatsuki approaching him.

Are you sure, Tatsuki?

Don't worry, even the guys in the dojo aren't on par with me!

After agreeing, he took off his buskins and entered the battling ground of the dojo. The master was going to be the judge. The fighters bowed in respect for each other and the sign to start the fight was given. Both of them attacked and defended in a very high speed. Mizuiro, Keigo and Inoue couldn't follow their moves. After thirdy seconds of what seemed hours of confrontation, the two stepped back. For several seconds they just stood still facing each other. That newcomer was quite strong, even Tatsuki was having a real hard time with him. Then in a moment, both dashed foward and landed a kick, but only Tatsuki fell. The battle was settled, with her defeat. The master pointed that it's been a while since he last saw someone winning a fight against Tatsuki, but he explained to her that she lost because of the range. Sinse he had longer legs, it was obvious that his kick would have a longer even though both attacks landed, since his range was longer he had advantage.

That was a quite good fight, Tatsuki. – said the guy extending his hand to her.

Tsc. Next time I'll win for sure. – she said holding his hand and standing up.

And could you tell us your name? – asked Inoue, curious about the guy that was strong enough to defeat Tatsuki.

Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I am Amagami Kenichi. I'm 21 years old now. I've came from Kyoto, but my family is actually from Okinawa.

Okinawa? That's cool. But amagami doesn't seem from Okinawa. – said Tatsuki.

Well, that's my father's family name. They're from Kyoto, but he was born there. My mother's family name is Shimagami.

Oh, I see. So you're attending to school tomorrow? –asked Tatsuki. – I would like to see you fighting Kendo.

Well, yeah. But I don't know if I'll have the chance to do actual training tomorrow. I have to do some burocracy you know?

Okay then. But let's talk after the classes. I mean, if you're not busy.

No, no. I took the day off today to finish everything I had to. So for now I'm free.

From Keigo's point of view they were too flity, but Orihime knew that Tatsuki was quite happy for finding a rival. At least at karate, he was strong enough to fight against Tatsuki, but was he really as strong as the rumour said? Keigo was kinda disappointed, he was hoping to see a muscular guy with spiky hair and a look of a psycho, but Kenichi wasn't very big. Actually Chad was quite more frightening than him.

It was getting really late, so after cleaning up everything, everybody left to their homes. Ichigo was almost arriving, when Rukiacame running and said they had a hollow alert. It seemed the hollows were just hiding after all. Ichigo changed to Shinigami and said to Kon to go home and act naturally. They found the hollow quite fast and alongside with them, Ishida arrived, but hey were only quick enough to see the hollow disintegrating. As the hollow disappeared, behind him they could see the moonlight reflected in a blade. Rukia and Ishida recognized the reiatsu as the same as the night before and Ichigo was astonished when he saw the face of the guy wielding that sword.


End file.
